


Trust or the lack of it

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A short piece from Cain's pov
Relationships: Cain Dingle/Moira Dingle





	Trust or the lack of it

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this can you just type like it the comment section please

Cain was sitting down by the creek thinking over everything that had happened recently. Cain still couldn't believe that moria had threw away their whole future together for a bit of fun. Moria was still hoping that they would work through this but for cain trust is the most important thing and once it's gone, there's no getting it back. Cain learned at a very early age that trust is like a double edged weapon, it can protect you or cut you. He trusted his mother to protect him and chas but that trust was misplaced because she had cared more about protecting herself than her children. Cain had lost his trust in faith at the age of 6, when she had hid in the kitchen while Shadrach had kicked the ever loving crap out of him. From that day cain had truly trusted a handful of people with moria being at the top of the list. Moria had made cain believe in love and happy endings. What a fool he had been, he should know that love doesn't exist for him and it never would. Cain just had to work out how he would live a life without the hope of being loved.


End file.
